Checkmate
by AxB love artist
Summary: This takes place in the squekquel, Simon is playing chess on his own but what happens when a certain purple clad chipette comes?...CGI SxJ


**Well i sais yesterday that I would do a Simonette since the Alvittany didn't go good so i hope you like this one, tommorrow i might up date a Theonor so hope you like this guys, this is also based in the squekquel but at a different time, I kida noticed the amount of Simonette in it whcih was a bit pothetic like but here you go**

**hope you like it, I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Checkmate**

A blue clad chipmunk was sat in the court yard playing chess by himself. His brothers had their own buisness to do, Alvin was hanging out with his new friends the jocks whilst Theodore was doing a club making decoratinons for the upcoming love.

Simon side, him and his brothers met three most beautifu chipettes yesterday and for some reason he couldn't get one of them out of his head...Jeanette. He loved how her vilotte eyes sparkled in the light, he admired how soft and silky her fur was, he adored her beauty, her cuteness. She was all he could think about.

He sighed as he came back to reality, Simon looked at the chess board remembering his move. After five minutes of playing, Simon sighed, he felt like a loner because he had no proper friends and all he would do was play chess until the next bell but he had fourtyfive minutes to kill.

Simon sighed, he sat back as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes but as he did he got distracted by a certain voice...

"Simon"

His eye widend when he heard, then quick as a flash he shoved his glasses on accidentally poking himself in the eyes.

"ow" he said when he did.

Simon looked to his left and saw the girl he was secretly crushing on, Jeanette. He began to get nervous and his palms began to get sweety as he looked in her beautiful vilotte eyes. A smile crawled on her tender pink lips when they made eye contact.

"Jeanette, I-I...hi" he stutterd, getting nervouse.

Jeanette just smiled as she jumped up across from him on the otherside of the chessboard, she looked and noticed he was playing alone. She was brilliant at chess games but the only problem was that her sisters hated it so she had no one to play it with.

"M-may i play" she asked, Simon smiled and nodded.

"of course...I'm on my own anyway" he said as he setted it back to normel.

"so am I"

Simon looked at her, he knew how she felt since he was alone aswell but since they was together maybe this lunch or the rest won't be so bad. He started the game and watched as she made her move to the side. Simon smiled, he started to realise that he may have a competition here so he made his move taking her knight. She smirked as she moved her king taking his horse out, he huffed. She was good.

"your good at this" he said planning his next move, Jeanette just giggled as she watched him.

"well i d-did win four chess matches when i was in austraila but it's the only thing am good at" she sighed looking down, Simon didn't believe her.

"Jeanette thats not true, your good at alot of things"

"like what?"

"well, your good at singing, you have a good taste in fashoin, you give good advice and your there for your sisters. Not everyones perfect, even though Alvin thinks he is but he isn't, he's not smart and he's not the best person for advice" Simon exclaimed, Jeanette just smiled.

"Brittanys same but do you onestly think that?" she asked with big eyes. He nodded, making her smiled ear to ear.

"maybe Jean..." he began giving her a nickname "we should do this everybreak, you know. you and me have a game of chess or go to the library sometime" he suggest

"y-yeah Simon, I would l-like that but first..." she said as she moved her king to the end "...checkmate"

Simon just stood there, gobsmacked. He couldn't believe he didn't see that but he didn't care when Jeanette answered him. He just smiled at her as he just looked at the game, setting it up again but what he hadn't realised was that there was a couple of jocks coming his and Jeanettes way...

"well isn't it the little foureyed freak and his girlfriend" ryan shot, Jeremy and Xander laughed.

"aaww guys go easy on them its not his fault the nerd goes out with a dog, oh sorry i mean a rat" Jeremy smirked.

Simon just stood there glaring at them, he was really angry of what they just called Jeanette, he looked at her and noticed how hurt she looked which made him even more angry. HE then took up all his curage and took a step closer.

"YOU! have some reall verve picking on a girl dont you..." he shot "...you can pick on me but no ones picks on her" he finished not caring of what he said.

The three jocks laughed as they just looked at the blue clad chipmunk.

"oh really...who's gonna stop us" ryan said as he crouched down so he was inches away from Simons face.

Simon was on the erge of killing him bu he held it back as his claws came out, his muscles began to tense and his heart began to rise as he looked at his smug little face...

"This!" he shot

Then quick as a flash, Simon went and clawed his lip. Ryan was taken back by the outburst as he fell backwards onto the ground, holding his cut lip. Jeramy and Xander just looked in fear as they then sprinted as fast as they could away. Ryan just sat there, scared out of his wits lookig the blue clad chipmunk.

"i swear if you pick on her again, the next thing you'll be holding his your eye or neck so if i was you i'd run back to your friends before i do" he shot.

Ryan nodded as he picked himself up and ran after his friends, screaming like a girl. Simon just chuckled as he then looked towards Jeanette but suddenly got taken by suprise as he felt warm loving arms wrapped around him, he looked down to see it was Jeanette.

"that was so brave, no one has ever done that for me besides my sisters of course but that was...b-brave" she complimented, Simon just smiled as he hugged her back.

"we'll i couldn't have let them get away wih it...the jerks" he replied looking in her eyes.

"well t-thank you Simon" and when she said this she kissed him on the cheek.

Simons eyes widend when she did, he could feel his heart speed up, he felt how his palms and face went swetty, he could feel himself blushing under his fur. Simon could have melted right there. When she pulled away, he placed a paw on his cheek, caressing the spot of where she kissed him. He just sighed...

"wow" was all he could say, Jeanette just giggled.

Then all of a sudden the bell went, Simon and Jeanette just looked at each other in suprise. The hadn't realised how quick the time had gone...

"wow this dinner went quick" she said, Simon just chuckled

"well time does fly when your having fun" he smiled, she just smiled back.

"yeah i guess your right, well i'll see you tomorrow" Jeanette said.

"Ok, we'll meet here. I'll try and beat you" he replied, she giggled.

"ok well see...bye" she said waving.

"bye" he waved back

Simon the watched as Jeanette then ran over to her sister Brittany who was with the cheerleading squad, they both then ran into the school. Simon sighed, he's gonna look forward to the breaks everyday now. He truly had a friend who hopefull one day will be more than a friend...

* * *

**Well here it is, I know its short but Its all i could think of. :)**

**anyway, ChipmunksRule4Ever thanks for the review and i totally understood, I kind of got board half way through so i just wanted to get to the point really and yes! my spelling is awful so sorry but thanks for telling me, I hope you like this one though. **

**Thank you to the other reveiwer, i needed a positive one atleast :)**

**Please review and tell me if this one is way better so tomorrow i'll see i can beat it :D**


End file.
